


Photograph

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I couldn’t help writing this, M/M, Nine or None, Stray kids Nine or None, but it’s okay, i heard that song and my heart broke because I thought of Woochan, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, and time's forever frozen still.“
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Chan/Woojin, Kim Woojin/Bang Chan, WooChan, Woojin/Chan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No this is not me trying to explain what happened to Woojin and why he left and this is not me theorizing!! I just got the idea while listening to a song and wanted to write something cute based on it!

Chan remembered the day he found the love of his life like it was yesterday.

He was standing under a dim lamp and whatever cover the small bus stop had to save him from the rain. 

He stood there with his hands in his pockets, keeping himself warm as he waited for the bus he was supposed to take back to the company.

And then the raindrops stopped falling on his head. 

Chan looked up and saw a clear umbrella covering his head. 

It was held by the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

The bus came and the two entered through the small doorway, the beautiful stranger shaking the rain off of his umbrella before he sat down beside Chan. 

“Hey, I’m Woojin.” The stranger whispered, cracking a small smile towards Chan. 

Chan looked over, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. “Hi, Woojin. I’m Chan.” 

“Chan has a nice ring to it. Sweet and simple.” Woojin replied, chuckling to himself. 

Chan laughed along with him. “Where are you headed to?” He asked. 

“JYP Entertainment Building. I auditioned for that company forever ago and I got an email this morning telling me to come in to discuss things about an upcoming group I could possibly debut with.” Woojin said, looking up at the roof of the bus. 

And then it hit Chan. He had confronted JYP multiple times about starting his own group after training there for almost seven years. He had gotten a recent message from him that he was going to place auditions for possible trainees to be in this group. 

Chan had gotten a message extremely early that morning, talking about how he found someone who could possibly become a part of the group and wanted him to come in and meet the new trainee. 

Woojin has to be the one that JYP was talking about.

“Wait, you’re going there for a trainee interview?” Chan asked.

Woojin nodded. “Yeah. The owner said he wanted to meet with me and the leader of the group.”

“Woojin, that’s me.” Chan said, excited that he was going to be working with the kindest person he had ever met. 

Woojin turned his head towards Chan. “What? You’re the leader?” 

Chan nodded as the bus stopped, leading the slightly taller man into the large building. 

And the interview went smoothly, Woojin starting to train with Chan.

More members soon made it into the group, and the group now had nine members under the name of Stray Kids in the beginning of 2017. 

They were always nine.

Until the day that Chan and Woojin were found out. 

Chan always remembered the day his love of his life was taken from him.

Ever since that encounter at the bus stop, the two practically knew they were meant to be together. They fit like puzzle pieces in each others arms, like the way the sun cradles the moon in the darkest nights and brightest mornings.

It was no surprise the two started began to date only a few months after Woojin was admitted as a trainee. 

And now, they were unsure if they were ever going to be able to somehow continue this relationship.

October twenty-eighth. 

It was no longer nine. 

They were eight. 

And Chan was broken. 

The whole world was broken

His members were broken

Everyone felt broken 

Chan and Woojin had been called to the main office, expecting a simple talk about their upcoming comeback. 

They got something else instead. 

Something completely different.

Woojin was forced to leave the company, because he and Chan were in a relationship. 

Chan had to stay. Both the owner of the company and Woojin said the same thing.

Chan had to stay to keep the group going. To help the group through this. 

Chan remembers them very last interaction they had before Woojin opened the door and left that company for good. 

Woojin had brought Chan close, encasing him in a hug that Chan never wished ended. He wished he held on. He wished he fought harder for him to stay. 

Woojin placed a kiss on Chan’s forehead, slipping a small photo into Chan’s hand as he turned and walked out of the building that had been his home for a bit over two years. 

Chan’s home walked away from him, just like that. 

He had never felt more alone.

Two months had passed and there had been zero contact with Woojin. 

They weren’t allowed to. If it was found one member interacted with Woojin, the member would meet the same fate as Woojin. 

Chan laid on his bed, staring at the photograph Woojin gave him. He recognized the photo as soon as he saw it.

It was a photo of he and Woojin sitting together at the bus stop, Woojin kissing Chan’s cheek. 

Chan swore his soul left his body at that exact moment. It was almost evident in the photo. Chan’s jaw was dropped as far as it could go, his face a bright red. 

He carried that photo with him everywhere. The photo carried their love. This photo was a frozen memory. 

He would always remember when Woojin kissed him at that tiny little bus stop.

He stared at it at night, lying in the same place Woojin would cuddle him in. 

The photo was clearly tear stained, Chan having pulled that photo as close to him as he could, wishing that if he held it, he’d feel Woojin again. 

He looked at that photo whenever he composed new songs, the lyrics subtly relating to Woojin. Chan always had a bit of Woojin in their new songs, wether it be lyrics Woojin sang in other songs or extremely small voice samples. 

He always made sure that the photo was as close to his heart as it could be, wanting to feel Woojin’s heart beat against his. 

Chan was staring at that photo now, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had been missing him a lot today, now laid down in his bed as the rest of the members slept soundly in their rooms. 

Chan covered his eyes with his arm, his mouth starting to turn into a stone cold frown as sobs escaped Chan’s lips. 

He tried to be quiet. He didn’t want to wake anyone and have them worry about him.

He remembered when Jeongin found him and almost called the police because he had never seen their leader so broken. 

The photo drifted out of his hand, falling onto his phone. 

Chan didn’t notice as he sobbed even harder. 

He doesn’t understand how he made it this far without him. Maybe it was his members. 

He wouldn’t be in the group if it wasn’t for his love and kindness. And Woojin.

He was beyond lucky to have his members in his life.

Beyond lucky. 

He thanked god everyday for giving him the people he had been with all of this time. 

Chan calmed down and looked at his phone, picking it up. 

He had a missed call from a number that he didn’t have in his phone. He had everyone’s number and name in his phone. 

No one else even knew his number.

And if they did, how did they get it? 

Chan called the number out of curiosity.

The line rang.

And rang.

Then it was picked up.

And the first word that came from the phone, was “Chris.” 

And Chan broke down in tears, gripping the phone tightly.

“Woojin.” He sobbed out. “Woojin!” He screamed into the line, desperate to make sure it was him. 

“Wait for me to come home.” The line went silent for a second. “You know where it is.” 

And then he hung up. 

Home?

This was home. There was no way Woojin would ever be able to get into the building.

He looked at the photo through crying eyes. 

A gasp escaped his lips. Chan shot out of the bed and got dressed for the cold weather, tucking the photo into the pocket of his jeans as he shot out of the room, flying down the stairs to get to his light. His sun. 

Chan ran to the bus stop. He ran as fast as he could, wanting nothing more than to be embraced in Woojin’s arms again. 

The world stood still as Chan saw him.

Woojin was standing at the bus stop. 

And then they locked eyes. Chan didn’t feel alone anymore. 

Chan ran over to him and threw himself onto the older boy, the two of them falling onto the concrete. 

Chan didn’t know what to say. His Woojin was right there. They stood up slowly and Woojin pulled Chan into him. “Chris. My Chris is here. I mis-“

He was cut off by Chan pressing his lips against his. 

They stayed there, embraced in a passionate and hungry kiss. Chan missed this. He missed it so much. He missed being held and kissed and loved.

He missed the way Woojin loved him. 

He missed the way Woojin made him feel. 

Chan pulled away as tears started running down his cheeks. 

He would never forget the day the love of his life was found again. 

And he said the words that had never been said ever in their relationship. They always waited for the right moment.

This is the right moment. 

“I love you, Woojin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the song? Hint! It’s by one of Chan’s favorite artists! Guess it yet? Surprise! It’s “Photograph” by Ed Sheeran! I hope you all enjoyed this little fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
